The Founder's Wife
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Carla indulges in a rare moment with his wife. Oneshot.
"Father!" The young boy with white hair burst into his father's study, followed by his mother, who wore a thin smile on her face. The boy, however, was positively beaming, his dark eyes shining. "Father!" he said again, waving a paper in the air, "Mother quizzed me!"

From behind the desk Carla held out his hand, so that the young boy could give him the paper to look over. With a brief glance, he handed the paper back to his son, hardly looking at him. "You've missed three."

"Isn't he improving?" his wife added cheerfully, patting her son on the head.

"How does he expect to achieve anything if he cannot accomplish something as simple as this?"

The boy put the hand that still held the paper over his chest, determination filling his eyes, "I'll do my best Father! On the next one I won't miss any at all!"

Carla made a gesture with his hand and gave a brief nod, showing his approval.

"Mother!" he said, looking up at her, "Quiz me again!"

She laughed at that, ruffling his hair, "Perhaps tomorrow. For now, go get ready for bed. It's time you get to sleep, young man."

"Oh but mother-"

"Lucian."

The single word from his father was enough for the boy to scamper off, leaving husband and wife alone.

The woman sighed. "Honestly, darling. He lives for your approval. Don't you think-"

"When he is deserving of praise he shall receive it. Unlike you, coddling and spoiling-"

By now she had walked around the desk, and placed her hands on Carla's shoulders, giggling. "Oh darling."

"Did they not teach you proper etiquette, woman? One does not place their hands upon royalty-"

"I am not a woman placing her hands upon royalty. I am a wife touching her husband." She quickly countered, a smirk growing on her face, "Or," she lowered her lips to his ear, "is that not allowed, my King?"

Carla stiffened, before turning his head and capturing her lips with his own. "Come here." He ordered. Gladly, she walked around the chair, ready for another kiss, but Carla promptly pulled her into his lap instead. She let out a soft squeal, followed by giddy laughter, as Carla pressed his lips against hers with surprisingly fiery passion. She let out a soft moan, pressing against her husband's chest. "Woman," he groaned in between kisses, "Take responsibility."

A whining shriek came from down the hall, their second child's screams filling the castle. She pulled away quickly. "He's woken up again," she said with a fluster, rushing towards the door.

"We have servants." Carla said calmly.

She shot a glare that even made the First Blood King flinch. "Absolutely not." With that she left the room, and he could hear her rushed footsteps flitting to the nursery.

Carla tried to ignore it all and focus on the stack of papers he still hadn't gone through. But in a matter of moments their child had stopped crying. Which meant that his wife was singing. And so, setting his pen down, he got up, and made his own way to the nursery.

He stood in the doorway, which had been left wide open, and went completely unnoticed as he watched his wife hold their second son with all the tenderness in the world. He indulged in the sound that had even managed to lull him to sleep every now and again.

The child looked just like her, both in his pale skin and dark black hair. The only exception were his eyes, which he had inherited from Carla.

His wife's dulcet melody carried on in the hallway, as Carla continued towards their bedroom, where he began to undo his scarf. It was not long before he heard her familiar footsteps, and she entered the room as well.

"Oh," she nearly halted upon seeing him, "Have you finished your work, then?"

He hadn't, but he gave her a nod anyway. She returned it with an embarrassed kind of smile, one he hadn't seen since they had first met. "It's been a while," she said, "Since the boys have been put to bed…and you've had no work…"

He walked up to her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Indeed."

"Carla-"

He leaned down to kiss her, the heat of her lips making his own skin start to burn. He pulled away, but only briefly, "I'll say it again," he told her, "Take responsibility."

With girlish laughter she nodded, as her husband picked her up, and carried her to the bed. The first thing he did was lose himself in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, drowning himself in her scent. But that alone was not enough. He drew out his tongue, licking the skin and lining it with goosebumps. Little whimpers left the base of her throat, small shivers racking her body, as though she were trying to hold back. He couldn't help but find that endearing.

"Woman," he breathed, nipping her ear, "I won't tolerate dishonesty."

"I-I'm n-not…" she bit her lip, her eyes shut tight, Carla's fangs grazing the side of her neck.

"Carla."

It was a breath of a sound. Tender, pleading. As though she had no energy to go on. As if he was her only source, her only remedy. As if only he could be the one to…

To what, exactly, he wasn't sure. But he most certainly would give her anything she desired, when she said his name like that.

She brought her hand up to his face, and he closed his eyes, kissing her palm, indulging in her warmth, before leaning down to kiss her once again. "Yes, my Queen?"

It was a beautiful expression, the way her eyes shined despite the darkness of the room, her usual calm breaths quickened by excitement, but still small by nature. The way her lips parted to shape the words, "Make love to me."

This woman…

Small and fragile.

So easily broken.

It was not so difficult to believe that he had almost lost her, once.

He lifted her shirt, kissing slowly up her stomach, showing her just how precious she was. He continued until he was at her breasts, at which point, she sat up to help him remove the shirt, and their lips met once again.

"As you wish."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling back against the mattress, pulling him with her. She giggled against her husband's lips, which made the hairs rise at the nape of his neck.

Oh, this delicate moaning that poisoned his ears and labored his breath. How did she do this to him so effortlessly? It was infuriating. He kissed the skin that seemed to burn at his touch, freeing her of her bra so that he could indulge in her soft breasts, letting out his own sounds of pleasure as he did so. She knotted her fingers around his hair, pulling it a bit, arching into his mouth. "Carl-la…"

Leaving his hands there, he kissed the center of her chest, drawing patterns with his tongue, and then tugging at the skin with his teeth, claiming her. His hands danced along her hot flesh, skilled fingers undoing the button of her pants. Finally he was below her belly button, and the scar that ran just above the hem of her underwear came into view. It was a strange feeling, whenever he saw it.

It signified the birth of his second son, but it also marked the day she nearly succumbed to death. For a moment he stopped, simply closing his eyes and pressing his lips against the raised bump of the nearly healed scar. Her soft laughter brought him back to the present moment, her fingers combing back his hair. "I'm still here." She murmured.

He clasped his hand around hers, moving back up for another deep kiss, another sweet taste of her lips. "And here you shall stay." He bit down, unable to hold back, taking in the hot, delicious liquid that was her blood. She murmured, clenching onto his shirt, her legs tangling around his. He smirked at that, pulling away and running a hand through his hair. He shrugged off his coat, tossing it to the floor, "Am I expected to do everything?" he teased, hooking his fingers around the waist of her pants, tugging downwards.

She gave that demure laugh again, sitting up to cup his face, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. "A King shouldn't have to undress himself, should he?" her voice was rather husky in its own right, her eyes glazed over in a look that had become all too familiar. Nimble fingers ran over his chest, her tongue still wrapped around his, before she began to undo the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't long before those small hands were touching his bare skin, her warmth sending strange shivers down his body. Her light touch trickled lower and lower, until she unhooked his pants as well.

He stopped her hands, hooking his own around her waist, and pulling her on top of him. She smiled, taking that as her cue to prop herself up on her knees, so that he could free her of her pants. They continued in this same way, slowly peeling off each other's clothing, until they were both laid bare in each other's arms. She let out a soft laugh, settled in her husband's lap, her forehead against his. "It's been a long time." She breathed.

"That is has." He murmured deeply, his lips just brushing over hers, his hands caressing her back. She inhaled, as he tightened his hold, their lips finally touching, her wet folds sliding against his heat. A rather undignified sound parted her lips, her nails digging deeply into her husband's shoulders. "But it seems as though your body remembers." He chuckled in her hear, "Shall we see just how much?"

She gave a weak nod, hopelessly eager, letting out a surprised yelp as his thumb rubbed against her clit. "Ngg…Carla…" her voice caught in her throat, as he continued his teases. He kissed along her collarbone. "Not enough?"

She shook her head, eyes shut tight.

He kissed her skin again, before sliding two fingers into her desperate heat. He was rewarded with a whimpering gasp, his wife tightening her grip around his shoulders.

He hardly bothered to pump, choosing to scissor his fingers instead, curling and uncurling them against her walls. "N-No…Carla…"

"Hm?"

She kissed him hungrily, her nails nearly tearing into his skin now. "I don't want to…this way…" her voice shook in between pants.

He caught her chin in his free hand, and with the other, twiddled his fingers inside her teasingly. "Then tell me what you would like." He murmured.

"All of you." She pleaded in a weak breath.

He removed his fingers, drawing them into his mouth to taste her. "Sweet," he praised, pulling her closer and nipping her neck, "As always."

With his help, she lifted her hips, and he filled her in a single, easy thrust.

"Oh!" Immediately her head tossed back, her back arching into him. She was trembling so much, he couldn't help but kiss the shivering skin.

"C-Carla," she panted, "I-I'm sorry…p-please don't m-m-mov-v-vee.."

He shot her a wary glance, holding her tenderly, "Does it hurt?" he groaned, clenching his jaw from the way she'd tightened around him.

"N-No I'm…ahhh…" she dug her nails into his skin, hunching her shoulders, her head hanging forward. She spasmed, twitching and shaking, her body trembling above him.

He couldn't help the prideful smirk that now claimed his face, "Are you coming?"

"C-Close…"

"Mmmm…" he hummed in her ear, his fingers playing along her spine until he reached her lower back, just below her hips, and pressed a certain spot lightly. Instantly she cried out, her juices coating his pulsing member. He wanted so badly to move, but having her come with just this was too good to let go of.

She was panting out soft mewls, lightly scratching at his shoulders, her adorable way of pleading for more. Whether she did it on purpose or not, he didn't know. Nor did he care.

"You came without my moving."

She nodded shyly, her lashes heavy with lust.

"Does it feel that good?" he drew out his tongue, flicking her ear. She whimpered in response, again giving him that hazy nod. One hand wrapped around her waist, as he brought the other up to her cheek, cocking his head to look at her, "This expression," he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, "Is known only to me, is it not?"

"Yes," she nodded, kissing his cheeks, tracing his jaw with her lips, before finally putting her mouth to his once again, "Only you."

"Then," he pushed her down against the bed, "Show me more."

"Carla-"

Her voice was cut into a sharp scream, as Carla thrusted into her hot, slick core. He dug deeper and deeper, nearly driving her up the bed.

"Carla! Carla!"

He steadied her, a low growl rumbling in his chest, "Yes?" he teased, wanting to hear as much of her voice as possible.

"Carla…..Carl-laahhh!" she continued, unable to formulate anything other than his name.

He smirked, his hands finding her breasts and his lips matching hers once more, "Louder." He breathed in between kisses. She squirmed in response, moaning, "Then d-deeper…"

He chuckled at that, adjusting his position so that he was sitting up on his knees, and grabbed her hips to meet his, their skin meeting in a messy slap. He lifted her legs, kissing her ankles before placing them over his shoulders. With that, he thrusted, watching his wife clench the sheets in pleasured torture, her back arching, a bit of her hair sticking to the skin of her neck.

He held her legs in place, giving them the occasional bite, dragging his lips across the flesh as he pumped into her, her squealing moans urging him forward. He brought her over the edge three more times, her frail body trembling and shaking like a newborn fawn.

Cursing himself, he pressed his body against hers, still inside, trying to calm her trembling form. He shouldn't have done so much so soon, especially in her current condition. He was supposed to be controlled, he should have been able to manage holding back—

"Carla," her weak murmurs broke him, "More…"

He kissed her forehead, "We should stop, for now-"

"But you haven't-"

"No."

She grabbed him roughly by the hair, biting his bottom lip. "Carla. Your Queen demands it."

It was exactly that voice that he supposed had attracted him in the first place, and it only took him three more thrusts to finish after that, the echo of her demand ringing in his ears. The feel of his hot seed mixing with her own pleasure was enough to make her tumble down as well, husband and wife drowning together in the dizzying spiral of pure ecstasy.

He twined his fingers with hers before curling up next to her, her raspy pants the only thing keeping him grounded in reality. As they came down from their high, she loosened one of her hands, and began brushing his hair back, as always. It made him wonder whether or not she were trying to coax him to sleep. And it seemed as though every time she partook in this gesture, he was reminded that she was the only woman he ever allowed to do so.

Slowly, regretfully, he pulled himself away, rubbing his face in his hands, telling her he had to finish his work. He had just stood up, when she reached for his hand.

He sighed, "I already know what you're going to say, woman."

"Then stay," she said, "You can finish in the morning."

"Tch," he grunted, pulling away.

"Carla." She said, a bit more forcefully.

He glanced over, raising an eyebrow, "What is it? Another demand?" he smirked.

"No," she smiled, giving a lazy shake of her head, "A request."

He climbed back into bed, annoyed with how easily she convinced him. Covering both her and himself with the sheets, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Very well." He murmured. Her smile widened, as she nuzzled into him, muttering the words 'I love you.'

"Tch," he held her a bit tighter, "Sleep, woman. Isn't that what you wanted me for?"

She cut off that last syllable, kissing his cheek, "I really do love you Carla."

He exhaled, brushing some of her hair back, making sure she was comfortable before returning her kiss. She fell asleep rather quickly after that, just as Carla thought she would. And as he watched her chest rise and fall in pleasant sleep, he caught himself running his fingers through her hair. He sighed, groaning slightly at _just_ how much this woman had him wrapped around her fingers. Reaching over to her lips once more, he whispered those three words he had never expected to say to anyone.

But, Carla thought, if it was for her, then anything was fine.


End file.
